digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalymon
Apocalymon, also known as Apokarimon, was the main villain/antagonist in the Digimon anime saga. Apocalymon's arrival was written down in ancient prophecies and the hatred of the Digimon that formed him lingered on. A sadistic and tormented soul, Apocalymon wanted to make the Digital World a living underworld to justify the darkness that composes him. In contrast to the English version, the Japanese version had Apocalymon refer to himself in the plural sense. This is likely a reference to the demon Legion who was also composed of many. Thus Apocalymon, as a being assembled from the data of thousands if not millions of Digimon, may truly have been a plural entity. Description Apocalymon takes the form of a pale-skinned humanoid in blue spandex, a black cape with red trimming, a grey helmet with yellow markings, and a scar on his left eye. His arms are long with black bands on the forearms and larger then normal hands with red claws. His hair is a dirty white, and he has green cat-slitted eyes. From the waist down is a giant polyhedron the size of a planetoid (he does have legs and can, in fact, separate from the polyhedron body) that can bring out giant metal claws on DNA-shaped chains. Filled with dark thoughts, he was born from the assimilated data of every Digimon that failed to Digivolve. He knows all the digivolutions and attacks of Digimon. He mentions in episode 53 about his heating and cooling system emitting from the polyhedron to his torso, stating he is the "Ultimate evil, complete with hot and cold running water". Digivolution In Card Games Apocalymon was never given a precise digivolution line in the anime. In the card game, however, he may digivolve from MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon or Piedmon, the Dark Masters who he created. In Video Games Apocalymon's Digivolution line in Digital Monsters: D-Project: * Fresh (Baby I) - Mokumon * In-Training (Baby II) - DemiMeramon * Rookie (Child) - Impmon * Champion (Adult) - Devidramon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Arukenimon * Mega (Ultimate) - Apocalymon Apocalymon's Digivolution line in Digimon Adventure 02: D1 Tamers: * Fresh (Baby I) - Zurumon * In-Training (Baby II) - Pagumon * Rookie (Child) - DemiDevimon * Champion (Adult) - Devimon / Ebidramon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Myotismon / MegaSeadramon * Mega (Ultimate) - Apocalymon Anime In the movie The Adventurers' Battle, Apocalymon in reality turns into Mephistomon and then later on digivolves into Gulfmon. * Mega (Ultimate) - Apocalymon * Ultimate (Perfect) - Mephistomon * Mega (Ultimate) - Gulfmon Attacks * Total Annihilation (Grand Death Big Bang): Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out an entire dimension. Used as a final resort. * Virus Grenade (Blood Bombs): Launches laser grenades at his opponents. * Darkness Zone: Reverts his enemies to a mass of data. * Reverse Digivolve (Death Evolution): Uses his giant claws to force Digimon to de-digivolve. * Copied attacks: The giant claws morph into specific parts of other evil Digimon and enable Apocalymon to use the attacks of other evil Digimon. He used MetalSeadramon, Myotismon and Machinedramon's attacks to express his inner feelings towards the DigiDestined, while using Devimon's attack to snatch the Digidestined's crests and destroy them. ** MetalSeadramon's River of Power: His giant claw turns into MetalSeadramon's head to launch a giant laser beam from its nose cannon. ** Myotismon's Crimson Lightning: His giant claw turns into Myotismon's torso to create a red energy stream that it can throw out like a whip. ** Machinedramon's Giga Cannon: His giant claw turns into Machinedramon's torso to release energy blasts from its cannons. ** Devimon's Death Claw: His giant claw sprouts Devimon arms to grab things. Appearances Digimon Adventure * Voiced by Paul St. Peter(English) Chikao Ohtsuka (Japanese). Revealed to be responsible for creating the chaos in the Digital World and creating the Dark Masters, Apocalymon debuted as a very strong enemy to the DigiDestined. After demonstrating his used attacks, he used his "Reverse Digivolve" attack to revert all of the Digimon back into their Rookie forms (Gatomon reverted to Champion instead). He also destroyed their tags and crests and sent the DigiDestined to the Data World. However, once there, the DigiDestined realized that they had the crest power within them all along, and their Digimon were once again able to Digivolve. They rematerialized into the Digital World and faced off. After destroying all of his Death Claws, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon destroyed his humanoid form. The DigiDestined thought that they had won; however, as he explained, the humanoid form was only a part of him, albeit an important one. He then attempted to take both worlds down with him with Total Annihilation, his ultimate attack. However, the Digivices of the DigiDestined contained the attack and killed him. Digimon Tamers What might be Apocalymon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to have one of them as her partner. Battle of Adventurers Apocalymon attempted to cross into the Real World to destroy it until he was confronted by Omnimon. He broke apart from his polyhedral body, his core reforming into a Mephistomon. When Mephistomon was seemingly killed by Omnimon, he in fact escaped to the Tamers world. Digital Card Battle Apocalymon (known in the game as Apokarimon) appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. After he is defeated he will randomly appear in any city. Defeating him repeatedly is the only way to obtain the Apokarimon card. The Apokarimon card belongs to Dark card group and is the digimon with the most HP of 2750 and circle attack 990 in the game, with triangle attack 680 and cross attack of self-explosion. Digimon World 4 Apocalymon is seen at the end of his base which is at the end of Numenume River as the final boss in Death Valley. Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Dark Area family pt:Apocalymon